


Scaredy-Cat

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Coital, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Yuri gets more than what he bargains for when he picks a horror movie for the two couples to watch. But leave it to Otabek to come up with a way take his mind off of it later.





	Scaredy-Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIE!!! I wanted to write you a fic this year so I decided to combine two things you love, yoi and horror movies. Since I couldn't find you anything otayuri to get you as a gift, I figured a fic would be just as good. 
> 
> Not really sure if this warrants an M rating but went with it just to be on the safe side. And Yuri is 19 in this btw.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Rie, as well as everyone else reading. Let me know your thoughts!

During the off season, it wasn’t uncommon for Yuri to find himself over at Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment for the evening. It wasn’t that they exactly planned for it to happen, but it kind of became a routine for them. Dinner and a movie tended to be their go-to way to spend the time together. When Otabek came to visit Yuri, he was warmly invited to join.

Dinner was over with and while Otabek helped Viktor and Yuuri clean up the dishes, Yuuri stood in the living room looking over the DVD shelf to find something for them to watch. Viktor’s once small selection had grown into quite a collection of various Russian, English, and Japanese movies since Yuuri moved in a few of years ago. Yuri appreciated it because unlike Viktor, Yuuri had taste in movies.

As his scans the titles, looking for something he hadn’t seen already, his gaze lands on a new one that wasn’t there last week. The title was unreadable to Yuri since it was in Japanese but he pulls it off the shelf anyway. Judging by the cover, it looked like a horror film.

“Find something yet?” Viktor asks as the three of them enter the living room.

Yuri turns and holds up the case for them to see. “What’s this one about?” he asks Yuuri.

“It’s a horror movie called _Teke Teke_ and it’s about an urban legend of a legless woman who haunts a railway station. It’s been a while since I’ve seen it but I remember it creeping me out a little the first time I watched it,” the older man answers.

With a smirk, Yuri says, “We should watch this one then. It’ll be fun.”

“If Yuuri says it’s scary, then it’s not something to take lightly,” Viktor says.

Yuri chuckles. “It’s just a movie. It can’t be that bad. What do you think, Beka?” He glances over to his boyfriend.

“Let’s watch it,” he replies.

Yuri grins. He can always count on Otabek to agree with him.

“I didn’t say it was _too scary_ for us to watch,” Yuuri says. “So, if that’s your movie pick then we’ll watch it. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Don’t count on it,” Yuri replies as he turns on the TV and puts in the disc. It’s not like this was his first horror movie. He could get through it without any trouble.

Viktor turns out the lights and joins Yuuri on the couch with Makkachin jumping up beside him. Yuri sits next to Otabek on the small loveseat.

Yuuri picks up the remote from the coffee table and asks, “Everyone ready?”

“Let’s do this!” Yuri says excitedly.

 

Yuri didn’t want to admit it, but Katsuki was right. The movie had been more than he expected, but he was going to stick through to the end despite how much he wanted to leave the room. How does anyone find these kinds of movies enjoyable?

He tries to keep himself under control to not let Otabek know how scared he actually is. He has an image to maintain after all.

But right as the spirit appears behind the woman expectantly on screen, Yuri jumps in his seat and shouts, “Fuck no!”

He hears Yuuri stifle a laugh and he glares over at him even if Yuuri can’t see in the darkness. Yuri’s gaze shifts to Viktor and is glad to see he’s faring just about as well as himself, curled up against Yuuri and currently hiding his face. That made him feel slightly better about his own outburst.

He glances back at Yuuri for a moment and is still surprised to see how unaffected he is by it all. Yuri never would have thought the Japanese man would enjoy horror movies like this.

Yuri turns back to the screen just in time to see one of the characters die and swears under his breath. He feels Otabek’s arm tighten around his waist. Yuri gives in and cuddles up against Otabek, telling himself he can make it through the rest of this movie.

 

Yuri feels relief wash over him as the credits begin to roll. That felt like the longest seventy minutes of his life.

“That was fun!” Viktor says as Yuuri pulls out of his grasp.

“I recall hearing you scream a couple of times during the movie,” Yuri says.

Viktor laughs. “And so did you, but that’s what makes it enjoyable.”

“I thought you said it would be fun,” Yuuri adds with a smirk as he stands up.

Yuri rolls his eyes. He wasn’t going to give in to their teasing. “The spirit was creeping looking okay? The rest of the movie was alright.”

A moment later, Yuuri flips on the lights, catching everyone off guard.

“A warning would be nice next time,” Yuri grumbles.

“Sorry.” Yuuri walks back over to the couch and stands behind it. “Would you two like anything ese to drink?”

Otabek shakes his head as Yuri replies, “No, thanks. We should probably get going before it’s too late. Mila wants us to hang out tomorrow and I know she wants it to be an all-day affair. And Sasha has been home alone for a while today.”

“Understandable.” Yuuri nods.

Yuri and Otabek stand up and make their way over to the door to get their shoes.

“I’m glad you two joined us tonight,” Viktor says as him and Yuuri join them by the door. “We should get together again before you leave, Otabek.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri interjects. He doesn’t mind the four of them spending time together but at the same time, his time with Otabek is so limited with them living so far apart. Part of Yuri wants to be selfish and keep Otabek all to himself during his visit.

“Only if you have time,” Yuuri adds.

“We’ll let you know,” Otabek says, sliding on his leather jacket. “Thank you again for dinner.”

“It was a pleasure having you over,” says Viktor.

They say their goodbyes and soon Yuri and Otabek are on their way back to Yuri’s apartment.

 

Yuri unlocks the door and quickly turns on the lights, fumbling for the switch, before entering the apartment.

“Not still spooked by that movie, are you?” Otabek asks, stepping in after Yuri.

“Of course not,” Yuri responds a little too quickly. He avoids meeting Otabek’s gaze as he slips of his shoes.

“Right.” Otabek shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the wall before taking off his boots.

Sasha comes to greet them, meowing insistently. Yuri scoops her up in his arms and runs his hand across her back.

“I’m so sorry we left you alone for so long. Let’s get you some dinner,” he coos.

After feeding Sasha her dinner, Yuri grabs the first shower. He makes sure to keep it short so that Otabek doesn’t have to wait long. He blow-dries his hair once he’s out so he doesn’t go to bed with wet hair and steps into his bedroom.

“All yours,” he says to Otabek who’s sitting on his bed petting Sasha. Yuri can’t help but smile at them.

He walks over to his dresser and pulls out underwear and pajamas to put on as Otabek leaves the room. Once dressed, he crawls into bed and pulls Sasha close to him.

While Otabek is in the shower, Yuri scrolls through all of his social media accounts to keep himself distracted as he waits. Despite being back in his own apartment, he’s still a little on edge from the movie. Which is completely ridiculous he tells himself. It was just a movie.

Eventually, he hears the water shut off and it’s not long before Otabek, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, enters the bedroom. Yuri doesn’t even try to hide his staring as he watches Otabek cross the room to the dresser.

Otabek glances back at Yuri. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been pretty quiet since we got back.”

“Yeah, Beka, I just need something to take my mind off of it.” He drops his gaze back down to his phone. Yuri appreciates the concern but he’d rather just forget about it all and his embarrassment.

Otabek nods and turns back to the dresser. He opens the drawer that has his stuff in it to get his pajamas out but stops and then immediately closes it. “I have an idea for that.”

“Huh?” Yuri asked, looking back up at him, not catching his words.

Otabek doesn’t say anything as he walks toward the bed and picks up Sasha.

Yuri watches Otabek as he walks toward the door, his brows furrowing in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Otabek sets Sasha out in the hallway and quickly closes the door before she can run back in. “Getting her out of the way,” he replies, turning back to Yuri.

“Out of the way for what?” Yuri asks as Otabek crosses the room.

Otabek takes Yuri’s phone out of his hand and sets it on the nightstand. “For this,” he says as he kneels onto the bed and cups Yuri’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss.

It doesn’t take long for Yuri’s mind to catch up to what’s happening and respond. He tries to take control of the kiss, but Otabek clearly has his own ideas in mind for what’s going to happen and doesn’t give in.

Otabek’s trail down Yuri’s jaw and neck before he pulls back to meet his gaze. “Do you want this or not?” he asks, his voice an octave lower than usual.

Yuri feels a shiver run up his spine at his tone. “Fuck yes, I want this,” he says without hesitation.

Otabek grins as he takes a hold of Yuri’s shirt and pulls it off, tossing it to the floor. His leopard print pajama pants and underwear are soon to follow.

Yuri is quick to forget all about the movie as his only focus becomes Otabek’s lips on his skin as he continues kissing down his chest.

 

*

 

Yuri flops down onto the bed, still trying to catch his breath as he stares up at the ceiling. He’s probably going to have bruises on his hips from the way Otabek gripped him so hard, not that he was complaining. He brushes away his hair that’s sticking to his sweaty forehead and glances over at Otabek who looks just as blissed out as he feels.

Otabek pushes himself up and swings his legs off the side of the bed. He pulls off the condom and slowly stands up. He ties the condom and tosses it into the trashcan before leaving the room. He shortly returns with a damp washcloth and sits on the side of the bed next to Yuri. It’s quiet as he washes the mess off of Yuri and himself.

“Thanks,” Yuri says once Otabek is done.  

Otabek sets the washcloth to the side and kisses Yuri on the forehead. He stands back up and turns off the light before climbing back into bed.

“Now we both need another shower,” Yuri says.

Otabek raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you complaining about the sex we just had?”

“Hell no,” he replies, scooting over to Otabek. “But it’ll wait until morning. Too tired now.”

Otabek chuckles as he pulls the blanket over them and wraps his arm around Yuri’s waist. “You’ll have to get up earlier in the morning for that then so we aren’t late meeting up with Mila.”

“She will just have to wait for us then,” he says through a yawn. Yuri settles in close to Otabek and feels sleep overtaking him.

After Otabek’s little idea, Yuri has no trouble going to sleep and his worries over the movie were long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I kinda chickened out on writing smut here since I hadn't originally planned for it. Sorry everybody. One of these days I'll actually write it for you Rie, I promise.
> 
> I also have not actually seen the mentioned movie but I came across it while searching for a movie to have them watch. It sounded interesting but when I saw an image from the movie, it freaked me and I knew I had to use it for this.
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/161952656121/scaredy-cat). 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
